Crime Syndicate
by Chemical Access
Summary: Nanjiro is the owner of a very powerful tennis corporation and often has rival companies try to ruin him. Echizen is often the target of their ploy which makes it impossible to live a normal life. When he's allowed to go to a public school which where he meets the regulars who know too well what kind of life that is but that doesn't make him any less of a target to rival companies.
1. New Beginning

**Hey-o! It's been a while huh? I've been dealing with things or whatnot and working on other stories that will probably never see the light of day but I'm back now. School's starting back up and what's more perfect than procrastinating all your work with stories?**

**I have a list of stories I wanna do and I'm going down the line and finally decided on this one. Also started reading PoT fics again so that should help. Still open for ideas if you have any.**

**I dun own Prince of Tennis.**

**Well here's chapter one. Enjoy!**

* * *

The terms 'prodigy, winner, and champion' were some that Echizen heard often and seeing that he was the young tennis prodigy they weren't that new to him but then there were words like 'selfish, rich boy, cheater, and fake' that weren't new to him either. No one believed that someone that young could win so many championships without someone pulling the strings in the shadows or to say 'pay off' opponents to throw the matches and the one with the money to do so being his own father.

Nanjiro was the owner of one of the largest and most successful tennis corporations in Japan. After retiring- or more so the birth of his son- he decided to put his knowledge to good use. For sixteen years his company has grown and flourished and in that time Echizen had too. He took after his father with a love for tennis and soon became known worldwide being the youngest person to win the championship.

Rumors began to spread that his father had paid off the competition in order to keep his image alive. Whenever asked about the matter he shrugged it off saying Echizen just took after him with natural talent. The public had a hard time believe it; never having any knowledge of who or where Echizen goes to practice. No one could get that far without a coach or someone to help them. Nanjiro always insisted it was the truth; of course he'd never pay someone to throw a match and he joked that even if he did Echizen would probably forfeit because what's the point of playing if your opponent isn't serious about it? Of course he would always get defensive when someone negative was said about his son; no parent likes hearing that.

Echizen was hoping his life would start changing for the better. He wanted to finally be able to live like a normal kid. Ever since his father became successful he hasn't really left the house, mainly for safety reasons. There had been several attempts of kidnapping whenever he was out with his mother, usually to use as leeway against his father into making him surrender the company. It never succeeded though; the kidnappers usually went easy on him seeing as he was still a kid and he managed to get away. There had even been times where he just walked back to the house and announced he was home after being missing for a day or so.

For Echizen it was a great time in his life: he was permitted to enter a public school. Up to that point his life had consisted of tutors coming and going all the time. Many left because they couldn't take his smug attitude. He figured that's where the rumors originated, the teachers that had left in a huff because he was never paying attention or he was constantly sleeping. He always tried not to let their words get to him but they always lingered in the back of his mind.

All in all he was glad he had a reason to leave the house even if he had to get up early for it. Nanako told him what to expect at school, the groups and whatnot and how classes worked but she also told him about how he would be treated. Being the son of a very wealthy and well known retired tennis player would certainly attract attention, not to mention that he would have to be careful about how he worded things when he spoke to people which he didn't understand because he thought his speech was just like anyone else's.

His father insisted that- not because he was worried about him-he should go everyday with the police for that they had but Echizen explained that doing that would defeat the purpose of trying to lead a normal life. All he wanted to do was go to school and play tennis but in reality he just wanted to play tennis but school was a place he could get that done and maybe have the rumors of them paying off rivals finally be closed.

When the day came, his mother and father insisted that he ride in the car because it would be safer but Echizen thoroughly declined. He didn't want to be the spoiled rich boy everyone though he was. He walked out of the house and started down the street annoyingly glancing over his shoulder at the security that was doing a horrible job of being incognito while following him. He yelled at them to go back and threatened to lower their pay if they didn't. They reluctantly hung their heads and walked back to the house and Echizen let out a sigh.

It was pretty much the first time he'd ever been outside alone. It was always too dangerous because of the rival companies that needed him to get to his father. The most recent kidnapping was a few months back. He didn't know how it even happened but he was missing for days before anyone had managed to find a trace of him. It was getting more difficult for him to escape from his captors but seeing as he was much older now he could guess that there would be more security options and personnel to keep him from getting away. Initially it wasn't challenging to actually get away from them but he was in an unfamiliar area with people looking for him and that hindered his escape. After wondering around for a bit he finally found people from their line of police and was able to get home safely.

The streets he was walking on now were a bit foreign to him too. Seeing as he pushed his parents into letting him attend public school came with a few side notes but the biggest one being a house that was actually close to school. The regular one was pretty much a standard mansion with several unused rooms and enough security to where he couldn't even go to the bathroom alone.

The house they're in now is just a normal house much to his father's displeasure. He keeps complaining about how small it is but he seems to be the only one with a problem. Echizen's mother finds it adorable and has taken the roll of an ordinary house wife along with Nanako helping with the food and chores. Echizen was amused by how his family reacted. It wasn't like it was their first time being in that house. He doesn't remember it too well but they used to stay there quite often seeing how there was still plenty of his things in his room all in layers of dust. His father actually had several houses scattered across Japan if they ever needed or wanted to travel. He chose this one because it was the farthest from where his father worked. He really didn't want any interference in school from rival companies or anyone for that matter.

He sighed as he walked to school. He wasn't necessarily nervous about it but he was sure there were already rumors going around about who he was and what he was like. He wasn't going to put on an act. _He_ didn't think he was a spoiled rich boy; he had to work for everything he had. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and walked. He kept looking around every so often since he knew he was being followed by a few securities from the house even though he told them not to. More than not, his father or mother ordered them to follow him.

He was annoyed to the point of wanting to scream at them to leave until he heard a voice on the side of him. "Haven't seen you before." He turned to see a young man in the same school uniform he had with short, spiked black hair and purple eyes. "You're going to Seigaku right? If you don't hurry you're gonna be late. Wanna lift?" He gave Echizen a cheeky smile and gestured to the back of the bike to which he responded with skeptical eyebrow raise. "Ah, my name's Momoshiro Takashi. I'm a regular on the tennis team. How about you?"

Echizen's gaze softened after discovering that the person he was talking to was going to be one of his teammates. "Echizen Ryoma." He watched Momo's gaze shift from a happy smile to a dumbfounded look.

"Ah! You're the one Ryuuzaki-sensei told us about!" Momo frowned a bit. "I didn't think you'd be such a shrimp." Echizen glared and Momo smiled once again and threw his arm around his shoulders. "I'm joking. Anyways hop on. You won't make a good impression if you're late on your first day, also-" His voice dropped to a whisper. "You'd like to get away from the people trailing you right?"

Echizen's eyes widened slightly as Momo pointed behind them the slanted into an annoyed glare as he saw the securities all on guard and ready to pounce if Momo tried anything. "For the last time stop following me and go back home." He yelled and gladly hopped on the back of Momo's bike. He smirked as they all came out of their hiding spots and tried to keep up with Momo but to no avail.

"So important you need people following you everywhere." The tone Momo used was one Echizen knew all too well, a mixture of irritation, accusation, and jealousy but there was something else he heard that he wasn't familiar with and it sounded a bit like Momo understood what that kind of life was like. "You may not believe it but I know the feeling." That was what made Echizen confused but before he could ask about it Momo changed the subject. "So what made you wanna come to Seigaku? I thought someone of your status would wanna go to a rich, private school."

"My parents wanted to send me to one because they wouldn't have to worry as much." Echizen was surprised at how easily he could talk to this strange boy he'd just met. "But then I'd be surrounded by rich snobs who think they're better than everyone and should be worshipped like gods."

"So people like you?" Hearing that made Echizen's stomach drop and a scowl appear on his face. It wasn't like he's never been called something like that but hearing it hurt. "I'm joking! Joking!"

"I hate that kind of life. I don't want to be worshipped. I don't want special treatment from anyone just because of my social status. I just want to be- normal."

"Believe me when I say I and the others know what it feels like. You'll get stares and rumors will go around for a while but they'll fade when people see who you really are." Momo glanced at him and offered a smile. "You won't get any special treatment from us just because your father's rich."

Echizen met Momo's smile with a small one of his own. "Keep your eyes forward."

"Why? It's not like-" Momo cut himself off when he looked forward and quickly swerved out of the way of a cat in the street which almost sent Echizen tumbling off the back of the bike which in turn made him latch onto Momo to keep from falling which made Momo end up swerving even more. They were at the school and ended up crashing just outside the courts.

"Baka! That's why you keep your eyes forward!" Echizen shouted from his uncomfortable position atop Momo.

"You're saying it was _my_ fault?" Momo yelled from an awkward angle below Echizen. "You grabbed me!"

"Only because _you_ suddenly swerved."

"Because I had to avoid the cat when _you_ told me to look forward."

"You're supposed to look forward!" Echizen got off of Momo and dusted himself off.

Momo also got up and dusted himself. "Hmph. Last time I try to cheer you up." He pouted under his breath.

"Momoshiro." Momo tensed at his name being called. "You're lucky Tezuka called to say he was going to be running late otherwise you'd be running laps. Go get changed with the others." Momo put his bike away then went to change in the club room. "As for you-" Echizen knew the older woman in front of him, not that well but he knew. She had come by a few times to talk about tennis with this father and was in several pictures. She smiled. "It's been a while since I saw you last Ryoma."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you Ryuuzaki-san." He smiled back.

"_Sensei,_ Ryoma. I'm not just a family friend anymore. I'll be taking care of you while you're here." She looked at the courts and frowned slightly. "I was planning to introduce you to everyone but seeing Tezuka isn't here it can wait until afternoon practice. Until then go find your class and introduce yourself to the teachers. You may be Nanjiro's son but if you don't keeps your grades up you're not going to be playing on these courts."

"Hai~." With that Echizen ventured away from the courts and to the school. He deduced that the 'Tezuka' was probably the captain and silently cursed him for making him get up early then not even being there to see him.

He went inside and found all his teachers and introduced himself. He had a long conversation with his English teacher about his life in America before he came to Japan which basically took up all the time before the first bell rang. When class began he was introduced to everyone and seated next to a rather loud boy named Horio. In between classes he kept going on about his tennis expertise and told Echizen to talk to him if he had any questions whether they are about tennis or the school in general.

The other students in call also go to know him; asking where he was born, if he had siblings, why he came to Seigaku but when the questions about how much he was worth, how much money he got per day, how many people he'd paid off to throw matches, he got defensive. The mere fact that someone asked him how much money he got _per day_ let him know what people thought of him. He tried to shake it off and answered them as best he could.

At lunch Horio took it upon himself to be Echizen's official guide and showed him round the school. Generally Echizen knew where everything was and asked questions about things he didn't know or understand. He heard the standard "rich boy" talk from people they passed and when Horio tried to tell them off Echizen just shrugged and told him not to bother. It's not like it was new to him.

When lunch ended the two of them went back to the classroom and continued on with the day but everything was pretty much a blur for Echizen. He didn't pay attention that much to his classes but instead thought about all the things he's heard about himself while walking around the school. Nanako told him what to expect with everything and it was spot on. It was one thing to be the new kid but another to be the _rich_ new kid.

He was glad to hear the bell at the end of class. He walked with Horio and two others named Mizuno Katsuo and Kachirou Katou which he found out were also on the tennis team. Thinking he was going to be able to play tennis set his mind at ease although he knew he would still most likely be the center of attention and even more so now because he's actually on a tennis court.

* * *

**Awkward place to end. Meh. If I don't end it here then I'll keep going and it'll be like 5000 words. Well it's a start. How'd you like it so far? This one was much easier to start than my last one.**

**I'm gonna say it now, everyone might be just a tiny bit out of character but then it's a fan fic with a different story line and everything so go figure.**

**Please forgive grammar and spelling and corniness and laziness and other things.**

**Hope ya like it. See ya later!**


	2. Problems Arise

**Heyo how long has it been? Probably too long. School finally started up. I like all my classes for the most part seeing as I'm only gone for like three hours every day. Professors are nice and everything.**

**I had an idea for where this story was headed but forgot to save said idea and it got deleted and now I'm starting back over from scratch. It should still workout though. I might add in a school for this one seeing as there hasn't been one for a while. Who'd you like to see interact with everyone?**

**Aah, I still don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

When lunch ended the two of them went back to the classroom and continued on with the day but everything was pretty much a blur for Echizen. He didn't pay attention that much to his classes but instead thought about all the things he's heard about himself while walking around the school. Nanako told him what to expect with everything and it was spot on. It was one thing to be the new kid but another to be the _rich_ new kid.

He was glad to hear the bell at the end of class. He walked with Horio and two others named Mizuno Katsuo and Kachirou Katou which he found out were also on the tennis team. Thinking he was going to be able to play tennis set his mind at ease although he knew he would still most likely be the center of attention and even more so now because he's actually on a tennis court.

* * *

He stood in the front while Ryuuzaki gathered everyone up. He could see the judgmental and jealous stares but there were also ones of admiration. Then there was the stupid smile on Momo's face.

"As you all know, we have a new member joining us today; Echizen Ryoma. Treat him well. Now go get changed." Ryuuzaki's introduction was shorter than Echizen would've liked seeing as now the members would come straight to him for questions. "Echizen this is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He'll be your captain from here on out."

Tezuka reached out his hand. "Do you have your things?" Echizen took his hand and nodded. "You don't have to participate today seeing as it's your first day if you don't want but this is the only time. You're not going to be given any special privileges just because you're Samurai Nanjiro's son. You'll help the first years with clean up and be tested to earn a spot in the regulars, no exceptions. If you're late to a practice be it in the morning or afternoon you'll run and if you're grades are unacceptable, you'll be adjourned until they're acceptable again. Any questions?"

Echizen stood dumbfounded at all the information that was thrown at him. Even if he did have a question he couldn't find his voice in that moment to ask it. Though he could tell Momo told him the truth about not getting special treatment from anyone.

"Maa maa Tezuka, always so strict." Ryuuzaki shook her head. "Momoshiro." Momo came jogging over at his name. "I know you two are already acquainted. Make sure he gets introduced to the others."

"Hai~." Momo slung his arm around Echizen's shoulders and dragged him to the club room where the other regulars were. Momo more or less kicked open the door and shoved Echizen in. "Minna from now on this little punk is our responsibility." He glanced over at Kaidou. "Try to be nice to him."

"Are you implying something?" Kaidou glared at Momo.

"Nothing whatsoever." Momo turned to head outside. "But with a scary face like yours, you can't help but be careful otherwise you're likely to scare everyone off." Momo gave a hardy smile and ran out the door.

"Teme. I'll show you who has a scary face." Kaidou went running after him.

Echizen stood confused in the doorway surprised at the sight that just happened. He was going to go after him but felt an enormous weight on his back.

"Oishi look how small he is!" Echizen turned his head and came face to face with a smile and red hair. "Ochibi!" The red head then put Echizen in a grip that made him feel like he was going to pass out.

"Eiji let go of him." A boy with a bowl cut came up to them and proceeded to pry the red head from him. "We don't need him injured right at the start. Are you alright?" Echizen nodded. "Sorry about that. He tends to get attached to things. I'm Oishi Shuichiro and he's Kikumaru Eiji." Oishi reached out his hand while Kikumaru latched back on to him. "The one that ran after Momo was Kaidou Kaoru. He may seem a on the rough side but he's a good guy. Next is Kawamura Takashi."

Echizen watched as the boy came over to him; tall, well built, and had a weird aura around him. "Nice to meet you Echizen. I hope we get along for the next few years." The way he spoke surprised Echizen. Surely someone of that stature would have something more.

"Taka-san you forgot your racquet." The next boy to come up had sort of a suave air about him. "Fuji Shuusuke. Nice to meet you."

Echizen nodded at him. Momo said that they all knew what it was like to live like he does but he still didn't understand what he meant by it. His thoughts were thrown aside when a rather loud yell emanated from beside him.

"GOOOOO ECHIZEN. WE'RE GOING TO BE GOOD FRIENDS FROM TODAY FORWARD." Echizen sweat dropped. When he thought Kawamura needed more this isn't what he meant.

"Kawamura why don't you take that energy to the courts and try to stop Momo and Kaidou before Tezuka gets his hands on them?" There was one more voice Echizen heard. He looked to see someone with spiked hair and glasses sitting on a bench in the club room writing in a notebook. "Echizen Ryoma; age 16, height 151cm, weight 50kg, birthday December 24th, blood type O, Capricorn." He pushed his glasses on his nose. "Welcome to Seigaku. Inui Sadaharu. If you need anything let me know." Inui shook his hand then left.

"How…?" Echizen couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Don't mind it. Inui has information like that for everyone." Oishi slightly laughed at Echizen's reaction. "Will you be joining us today?"

"I wanna play a match against Ochibi!" Kikumaru pushed him into the club room and told him to change.

Echizen was thoroughly surprised to say the least. Momo wasn't joking when he said he wouldn't receive special treatment. Never in his life has he had someone just latch onto him like Kikumaru did or been talked to so freely. They really didn't care that his father was Samurai Nanjiro. He still didn't understand what Momo meant with how they knew what it was like but he wasn't going to press the matter. He changed into his practice uniform and walked out onto the court.

"O-chi-bi!" Kikumaru waved him down as he walked on the court which he didn't exactly enjoy because of the attention it drew in. Either way he went over and stood opposite of Kikumaru. "You can serve."

Echizen took a ball out of his pocket and bounced it a few times then threw it in the air and hit it. Everyone that was watching didn't expect the ball to bounce and fly towards Kikumaru's face, especially not him.

"Nya what was that?" He looked at the ball lying on the ground then at Echizen. "What kind of serve was that?" Echizen smirked then did it again. "Waa did you see that? Oishi did you see how it curved to my face?"

"What kind of serve was that?" Kawamura asked no one in particular.

"Echizen manages to put a special spin on the ball which allows it to curve in an upwards motion." Inui read from his notebook. "It's his signature move, Twist Serve."

"Inui-sempai I still don't understand how you can have this much information on everyone." Momo sighed.

His glasses gleamed. "It's my job."

Everyone started their normal workout. Echizen quick match ended and he went on with the freshman helping them clean the court while answering their questions to the best of his abilities. Most were about how he managed to do a twist serve, if he could teach them, and if he learned it from his father.

For the most part, by the time Tezuka had announced the end of practice, he was exhausted. The shear amount of things he did was wonderful and it exhausted him. Everything Nanako said was right; he liked school and the people there even if they had their opinions on him. He was hoping it would get to the point where the rumors died off and everyone sort of forgot his background which reminded him.

"Momo-sempai, what did you mean when you said everyone there knows what this life is like?" He was walking with Momo when the thought hit him and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I don't know if it's right for me to tell you about the others but-" Momo was silent for a second and scrunched his face. "My grandfather was the leader of a powerful and influential gang and when he died, he left the right to lead it to me." Echizen was stunned. He certainly didn't look like a crime lord. "Same goes with Mamoshi. Two different groups but our grandfathers were best friends and worked together for a lot of jobs." He stopped walking. "Everyone has a different backstory but we all know what it's like to have rumors going around, be treated specially, and having twenty-four seven surveillance."

He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Echizen watched as people came out of the woodwork and looked at them. "Even right now, we're constantly being watched. It's been almost three years since I was chosen and they still treat me the same."

"You're the leader of a crime organization. Of course they're going to watch you. Haven't you got enemies?" They started walking again and they people faded back into the shadows.

"Doesn't everyone?" That made Echizen think; he didn't know if he had enemies. Maybe rivals, but not enemies. "Kikumaru-sempai is much like you. His father is the lead in the toy world right now and all thanks to him. He told us he was targeted by other companies because his father was running them out of business. Of course he felt bad about it but there wasn't much he could do. He tried helping one company but the idea he came up with made them go bankrupt and everyone thought he did it on purpose when really the idea was just a fluke."

"Taka-san is pretty much a master chief; his father has a successful sushi business that often caters for large companies. Oishi-sempai's parents are some of if not the best doctors in Japan, Inui-sempai has two brilliant scientist parents which mean they're very likely to be connected to the government in some way, and Fuji-sempai's family owns a dojo and he's trained in the martial arts. Buchou is the only one who I don't really know the backstory of. If anyone knows it's Inui-sempai but I doubt you'll be able to get him to tell you."

Echizen understood perfectly; Kikumaru's fluke toy idea was seen as sabotage, Kawamura dealt with food so- if it really was anything like his life- he would have to deal with a poison possibly, if Oishi's parents were considered the best doctors and weren't able to save someone he could picture relatives trying to make it even, and Inui's connection to the government put him at risk. He lumped Fuji in with Momo and Kaidou since his family owned a dojo and they usually have several people looking up to you for instructions for what to do and automatically putting you in a position for power.

Tezuka was still a mystery though. If it was Momo's second year and he didn't know Tezuka's background, he doubted he could find out. He could try and get it out of Inui but if anything it would somehow turn into Inui getting more information on him.

"We all look out for each other though." Momo continued. "We're a team and if one person has troubles then everyone has troubles. No one knows what you're going through better than us so if you have a problem don't try and hide it. Inui-sempai would probably be able to tell anyways." They got to the cross in the road and began to part. "We all have enemies Echizen but we all have people we can reach out to for help."

Echizen snickered. "Look at you, a big, bad mob boss having a heart to heart. How cute." He turned with a smile and started walking down the street.

"Oi! I'm serious!" Momo scrunched his face frustration. "Don't expect me to come get you tomorrow when you're running late."

"Hai, hai." Echizen smiled and offered a wave in his general direction. He was glad he found people that related to him in such way and felt that he could trust and rely on them. The walk back to the house was a quiet one. The evening air sent a welcomed chill though him. He felt at ease; first day of school was successful, his teammates accepted him for who he was.

As he got closer to his street he saw security doing a horrible job at hiding their presence and he called every one of them out on it. Most ignored and told him he shouldn't have gone off with that boy in the morning and others asked how his day went. When he got to the house there was a line of them on either side of the walkway and all greeted him.

"What's the point of trying to be incognito if we have all these people here?" He asked rather loudly as he entered the house.

"Ryoma-kun welcome back. How was your first day?" Nanako peeked through the doorway and greeted him.

"Seishounen!" Before Echizen had a chance to answer his cousin, Nanjiro came running through the hall at him and grabbed his shoulders. Echizen stumbled a bit and scrunched his face at the smell of his father's alcoholic breath. "Ne, ne guess what happened while you were out today?"

"Have you been soaking in alcohol?" He covered his nose and mouth. "You stink like it." He pushed past his father and started walking up the stairs to his room. "What does he have to be so happy about?"

"We're celebrating the good news." Nanako's tone was cheerful enough but her smile seemed forced.

"What are you talking about?" The fact that Nanako was upset by it and Nanjiro overjoyed sent an unwelcomed down his spine.

"Remember that big corporation that we tried to partner with?" Nanjiro smiled and hiccupped. "I was able to close the deal and the best part is that the headquarters are in Sapporo. Get your bags packed, the sooner the better."

His eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean 'get packed'? We just got here."

"Business is business." Nanjiro took another drink. "We're leaving in the morning."

"What are you talking about? I just started school, Sapporo's on a whole different island." The fact his father thought so lightly of his feelings made him irritated. "I found people who accept me for me and don't give me special treatment just because I'm Samurai Nanjiro's son. I'm not going anywhere."

"And _I'm_ not letting this deal slip out of my hands. Do you understand what this could do for the company if we hit it off?"

"I don't care about the company, about deals you can or can't make with others, or about this type of life. I don't want to be treated special. I'm not leaving." He went up the stairs and into his room, slamming his door upon entering and collapsing on the bed in a huff.

* * *

**Eeeeeh another weird place to leave off but whatever. Actually trying to just draw the story out because I sorta have an idea where it's going but I still need time to finalize everything so you guys are left in suspense until I figure out what to do.**

**Well did ya like it? I know still kinda dull but next chapter will have stuff I promise. Again would you guys like me to add a school in? Right now I'm leaning towards Hyotei because I know their personalities best and I would fuck it up less to write them instead of others but if you'd like to see a different school just tell me and I'll work it in.**

**Please forgive spelling and grammar and shortness and lateness and laziness and repetition and redundancy and other things I'm sorry.**

**Hope you liked it. See ya later!**


	3. This Isn't What You Said

**Yo what's up? Hope you've liked the story so far. Still not sure where I'm going with it but we'll get there.**

**With school up and out there again I'll probably have less time to work on this but then again I'm a bad person and procrastinate so I'll probably get this done faster.**

**Uuuh nope, still don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

"What are you talking about? I just started school, Sapporo's on a whole different island." The fact his father thought so lightly of his feelings made him irritated. "I found people who accept me for me and don't give me special treatment just because I'm Samurai Nanjiro's son. I'm not going anywhere."

"And _I'm_ not letting this deal slip out of my hands. Do you understand what this could do for the company if we hit it off?"

"I don't care about the company, about deals you can or can't make with others, or about this type of life. I don't want to be treated special. I'm not leaving." He went up the stairs and into his room, slamming his door upon entering and collapsing on the bed in a huff.

* * *

Echizen let out a groan. There was no way he was going to move to Sapporo right after he found people who understood him. His parents promised that he would be able to go to a school of his choice and Seigaku was one he wasn't about to leave. He looked out his window and saw some security making their way around the house. He hated it; always being watched, never getting a moment to himself. In the old house there were actually cameras in most of the rooms so he was literally always being watched.

He was torn from the window when his door burst open for him to see his father in an even more drunken state. "Seishounen whaddya doin' jus' sittin' 'round? Ya needa get packed sos we can leave bright an' early."

Echizen glared at his father. "I told you I'm not going. You said I'd be able to attend school."

"And ya will but now ya needa school thas in Sapporo. Cammon Seshounen it'll be fun. You'll get to meet alotta new people. We'll find ya tha best private school over there." Echizen grabbed a jacket and pushed past his father and went back down the stairs and towards the door. "Whaddya doin' now? Ya needa pack."

He stopped at the front door and let out an irritated groan. "I'm not going to Sapporo, I'm not going to pack, I'm not going to meet new people when I've yet to learn about the ones I literally met today, and I'm not going to go to one of those stupid private schools where all people do is talk about that businesses their families own." He opened the front door. "I'm staying here." He then went out and closed it behind him.

"Ryoma-sama where are you going at this late hour?" Echizen sighed in frustration as a security popped out from the side of the house.

He was frustrated enough and really didn't need this. "Out."

"You know we can't allow you to do that without someone to accompany you." Echizen didn't listen to a word they said and walked past. "Ryoma-sama!"

"_Seshounen!_" Nanjiro burst through the front door. "Ge' back in 'ere an'pack."

"I already told you several times, I'm not leaving." The frustration was unbelievable. Before anyone could say anything else Echizen took off in a lite sprint down the street. He heard security yelling for him to stop but ignored them and turned a corner. The voices behind him faded and soon died out completely.

He didn't know where he was running to. All he knew was he needed to calm himself and sitting around in a house with a drunken father ranting about a new job opportunity wasn't going to help. He made a few turns and ran down some streets and found himself at a park. He caught his breath and went to sit on a swing.

It's not that he didn't want his father to further his business, no, completely opposite. He wanted him to be successful but he also wanted him to keep his end of the deal; to let him go to a school of his choosing without any interference from his work. He wasn't going to leave Seigaku, he couldn't. Even after one just one day he grew attached to the surrounding and people. It was a start to a new life he didn't know he wanted and he wasn't going to give it up.

He sighed. He had been childish to storm out of the house like that. He knew his father was only thinking about what would be best for the family. And after all he did move to a rather small house- compared to what he was used to- away from where he worked and therefore more susceptible to threat. He knew he was being stubborn and selfish but this was the one thing he wasn't going to give up on.

He sat back on the swing and stretched his legs out. He needed to go back or his mother would throw a fit and have the whole city looking for him. He sat upright and hoisted himself from the swing only to set eyes on two people walking towards him.

"Echizen Ryoma?" The voice that addressed him was of a young man perhaps not a few years older than him. There was a lamp that barely illuminated the park but gave off enough light so Echizen could make out their faces; both with dark brown hair, one with slightly longer hair going to his shoulders, t-shirts with some sort of design on them, and the longer haired one wore jeans while the other wore shorts.

Echizen's seen this before; dress like a citizen, ask for help finding someone or something, then get taken. This was the basic of basics, one of the first things they teach you in life, _say no to strangers._ If they really thought they would convince him to go with them they had another thing coming. He had a strategy for something like this and it usually worked unless there were some external factors.

He didn't say anything as they moved closer and acted like something else caught his attention.

"Are you Echizen Ryoma?" Short asked once more when they were closer and Echizen finally paid attention to them.

"Pardon? Are you talking to me?" The best thing he could do would be to play dumb until he figured out a way to leave.

"You're name _is_ Echizen Ryoma isn't it?" Long hair seemed a little agitated, like a child being woken up too early from their nap. "Tinted green hair, golden cat like eyes, ball hat, you look like him to me."

"Yaa," He acted embarrassed and ran his hand across his head. "I get that a lot. My name is Dai Adachi. I've been told I look like him but I really don't know." To be honest he really didn't remember the way back to his house but either way he wanted to rid himself of these people. "Do you need help with anything?"

Short hair smiled at him. "Maybe you've seen him at school. Do you know where he lives?"

"I tend to keep to myself." That wasn't a total lie. He hasn't had anyone to hang out with until recently. "Sorry."

"Too bad." Long hair seemed even more annoyed.

"We'll try somewhere else then." Short hair as still joyful. "Thank you for your time."

As soon as they walked out of sight Echizen sighed. He forgot how much doing something like that scared him. It had been a few months since anyone's try anything and he was getting used to the peace. He got up from his place on the swing and started walking back the way he came. The sun was set and only dim streetlamps lit his way. He felt composed as he walked down the street but it was all suddenly whisked away when someone grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, forcing him to the ground.

"Ne, are you _sure_ you don't know where he lives?" Short hair's voice was sickening; holding a cheerful tone but at the same time threatening beyond belief. "Because _we_ could take you back if you can't find your way."

That set an alarm off in his head. If they were able to track the family down after a short time then maybe it would be better to go to Sapporo.

"We've known where you've been staying for a few weeks. Just had to wait until the time was right to make a move but luckily you made the first move for us." He bent down and gripped Echizen's chin and make him look at him. "Now you're going to come with us and stop daddy's Sapporo deal and when that's done, you're free to go. How does that sound?"

Echizen scoffed. "How stupid do you have to be to think I'll believe that?" The pressure of his arm being pushed up increased immensely, making him let out a grunt of displeasure.

"Why don't we just kill him right here?" Long hair's voice was more along the line of irritation which made it sound like an empty threat. "He's getting on my nerves."

"If I'm just now getting on your nerves I'd hate to think what you'd be like in a bad mood." His tone filled with sarcasm. "If you think I'm annoying now you should hear me sing."

Long hair pushed Echizen's face into the ground. "Do you really wanna die that bad?"

"Oi." This was a new voice that seemed oddly familiar. "I know he's annoying but is that really a reason to kill him?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let him up and stop bothering him." Echizen pushed his head up to see Momo and Kaidou along with four other people looming over them. "Get lost."

"Beat it." Long hair pushed Echizen's head back to the ground. "This doesn't concern you."

"On the contrary; he is our teammate." Momo crossed his arms. "This concerns us more than you know."

Kaidou nodded to two of the people behind him and they stepped forward. "If you mess with him, you mess with us."

"And if you mess with us you won't see the next morning." Momo's voiced dropped. His tone was of malice and annoyance. "What's it going to be?"

"Please, please we don't want any trouble." Echizen scoffed at short hair's remark which earned him a slap in the back of the head from long hair. "All we need is for the young sir to come with us for a day or two then everything will go back to normal."

"Well it doesn't look like he wants to go with you." Kaidou hissed.

"He doesn't really have a choice in the matter." Long hair got off Echizen and stood up, pulling Echizen with him. "He's coming with us and depending on what daddy says you might not see him for a long while."

"Well that's not gonna happen." Momo sighed and scratched his head. "Last chance, let him go."

Short hair shrugged. "I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Then you leave us no choice." Momo and Kaidou nodded their heads. What short and long hair didn't realize was that the four people that were with them had surrounded them. "Ne Mamoshi I bet my guys can take them out faster than your guys can."

"Bring it on." Kaidou looked at Echizen. "This wasn't in my schedule tonight, so tomorrow you play me with everything you got."

Echizen smirked. "Hai, Kaidou-sempai."

"Doesn't this seem a little-" Short hair looked around them. "Unfair?"

"Let's make it even then." Long hair reached behind his back and pulled out a small gun. "Now we'll say it again, the brat's coming with us."

Momo scratched his head again. "Ah come on. I was hoping to get back soon but if this is how you want it." The two of them whistled and several more people came out of the shadows. "Do you really want to do this?"

"That gun probably isn't even loaded." Kaidou took a few steps forward and held his arms out. "If not, prove me wrong."

"Che. Have you got a death wish?" Long hair scoffed.

"Oi, oi!" Short hair whispered to Long hair. "There's no way we can take all of these people out and they know the gun isn't loaded. Let's just get out of here."

"Tch, figures." Echizen jeered.

Long hair smashed his gun against the back of Echizen's head and let him fall to the ground. "Cocky brat." He looked towards Momo and Kaidou who had stepped forward, ready to tackle him. "Keep him." He turned to short hair. "Let's get out of here."

The two of them turned and started walking away, ignoring the dozens of people staring at them as they went. While Momo went to check on Echizen, Kaidou told someone close to him to keep an eye out for anyone else that might be in the area and watch the two that just left. He walked over to Momo. "How is he?"

Momo had Echizen sitting up and was checking his head for any injuries. "He seems alright for the most part. Although I think we should have Oishi-sempai check to make sure. How about it Echizen? Think you can walk? Oishi-sempai's house isn't that far." He helped Echizen get to his feet.

He swayed for a second then got balanced. "Yeah I can manage."

"What are you doing out here?" Kaidou asked as the three of them began walking out of the park and on route to Oishi's house.

He was silent at first but decided it would help calm himself if he talked. "My father was able to close a deal with a major company in Sapporo."

"That's good though isn't it?" Momo asked.

"For him yeah. I'm happy for him and everything but he said that we're leaving tomorrow." The two older boys looked at him with surprised faces. "This isn't the first time I've had to pack up and leave somewhere but I don't want to."

"So in short you threw a tantrum and ran away." Kaidou replied. Echizen hated to admit it but he was right. "What makes this time so different from the others?"

"What's so different? Mainly you guys." The surprise on their faces grew. "You guys are the first people to treat me like a normal human being. Everywhere else I've been its 'young sir' or 'young master' and someone went as far as calling me 'Prince of Tennis' and quite frankly I don't want that. I know I haven't been here very long and I literally met all of you today but I love it here and I'm not about to leave."

"Maybe your head got hit harder than we though." Momo said as he ruffled his hair. "There's no way someone with an attitude like yours could say something so meaningful." Echizen glared at him. "Joking, but in all seriousness, is it really necessary for you to move? Can't your father manage the business from where you are now?"

"To be perfectly honest he hates it there. I was the one that convinced the three of them to move here for I could go to school. He's perfectly able to establish a way a work that suits him while we're staying but because of the size of it they would jump at the chance to go back to a bigger living space."

"I know this is farfetched but couldn't you just stay here with some of the security people while they move back?"

"Baka. You know how important he is." Kaidou taunted. "He would be an even bigger target if he were living alone."

"I know but it's best if someone put it out there." Momo pouted. "What if you weren't alone? What if someone lived with you?"

"Someone like whom?" Echizen asked with an eyebrow raise.

"How about us?"

* * *

**Okay there it is. It's been like two weeks I'm so sorry.**

**Kinda went in a different direction than I had hoped but it'll all turn out awesome I promise. I wanna say thanks to the wonderful person who pointed out some dingy things I did in previous chapters. You're awesome thank you for doing that.**

**Did ya see the thing? The little thing I put in there? Aah stupid little things like that make me happy. Also I read though Murder Melody again and figured the ending was kinda vague so Imma go ahead and write an epilog for that so if you read it make sure to catch it.  
**

**Please forgive spelling and grammar and stupidness and laziness and lateness and corniness and I'm sorry.**

**Hope ya like it! See ya later!**


	4. Unexpected

**Hey everyone what's going on? I've found that I write best in the dark with no internet and therefore no distractions. So like two days without internet I hope I'll be able to write a lot for this.**

**Uuh I don't own Prince of Tennis… I feel like I should have more to say but-**

**Well here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I know this is farfetched but couldn't you just stay here with some of the security people while they move back?"

"Baka. You know how important he is." Kaidou taunted. "He would be an even bigger target if he were living alone."

"I know but it's best if someone put it out there." Momo pouted. "What if you weren't alone? What if someone lived with you?"

"Someone like whom?" Echizen asked with an eyebrow raise.

"How about us?"

* * *

"What do you mean 'us'?" Echizen and Kaidou asked in unison.

"You know; the team!" Momo said in excitement. "Wouldn't that be cool? I mean Echizen you get to stay and we'll be with you so you won't have to worry about being alone. It's the perfect plan!"

Kaidou and Echizen sweat dropped at his enthusiasm. Echizen thought about it; he _did_ think it was a good idea. He would get to stay while his father can take his mother and Nanako with him to Sapporo.

"Baka!" Kaidou's yell snapped Echizen out of his thoughts. "You know how important he is and if you add in eight other people that are equally important, not to mention the lives we alone lead, he'll be in way more danger than he originally was. He'll get not only his enemies but also our enemies." Kaidou also posed a good point. Besides him getting their enemies, they would also get his enemies.

"Just think about the amount of protection he would have though. I mean I know it'll be dangerous but we have all of them-" He gestured to the people that were following them. "-and many, many more. And just think about Fuji-sempai. There's no way anything will happen if he's with us."

The two of them went into arguing if the idea was a good one or not. Echizen knew he was being extremely selfish but he agreed with Momo, he wanted to stay. He knew they would all be in danger but he wanted to stay. He groaned as Momo and Kaidou's yelling got louder. "Will you two shut up? You're making my head hurt more than it already does. Besides we don't really have time to discuss this. They're set to leave tomorrow."

"Echizen!" Momo slapped him on the back. "I'll stay with you even if no one else will!"

"I never said I wouldn't stay with him." Kaidou quickly responded. "I'm just saying the others might not agree."

"We'll just have to convince them then. Oishi-sempai's house isn't far now."

The three of them kept walking with members occasionally checking in and telling them of the surroundings. The two of them kept asking if he felt alright or if he needed a rest seeing that for all they could know he could have a concussion. He kept insisting he was fine and he just wanted to get to Oishi's house so he could sit and think.

The walked for a few more minutes and arrived at Oishi's house to which he wasn't too pleasantly surprised to see them but invited them in nonetheless. They explained what happened and Oishi checked to make sure Echizen was alright. Other than having a headache for a few days he should be fine.

"You said all of this happened in the last hour or two?" The three of them nodded at Oishi's question. "Echizen don't you think your family is looking for you right now?"

"What does it matter?" Echizen held his head in his hands. "The longer I'm away the longer I get to think of a way to stay here."

"But don't you think they're worried about you? What makes you sure that you have to leave? Have you even talked to them about this?"

"Oishi-sempai the mere fact that they're even thinking of moving after one day proves that they don't care. We had a deal that I would be able to go to a school of my choice and nothing would interfere with it, even job deals." He sighed. "I need some time to think about what to do. So far Momo-sempai's idea seems the best but-"

"You don't want to put anyone in danger." Oishi put his hand on his chin. "I understand where you're coming from and it's not like I want you to leave or anything but I think you should talk to your family about it."

"Sempai they're supposed to leave first thing in the morning. He doesn't have time to talk about it." Momo said.

"Well what about right now? You three can go talk and I can make some calls to the others and see what they think." Echizen's face lit up a bit. "Believe me the last thing I want to see is you leave right after you got here. Go back home and talk to your family. I'll take care of everyone else."

"Arigato Oishi-sempai." Echizen felt a massive weight lift from his shoulders.

They finished up and left Oishi's house. Kaidou broke off on the way back, telling them he was going to inform their groups about what they were going and to call him if anything happened. The two of them continued to walk back to Echizen's house with some of Momo's members still looking out for everything. Momo kept trying to get Echizen's mind off of everything.

"You know you're really not very good at this." Echizen grinned as they turned down his street. "Stick to tennis and when you get a job, make sure it's not in consulting."

"Nani?" Momo frowned at his snide comment. "I'll show you consulting!" Momo quickly pulled him into a headlock. "How's this for consulting? If you didn't have a concussion then you sure will when I'm done with you."

"Itai Momo-sempai." Echizen's cry of pain was genuine but so was the laughing coming from his and Momo's mouths. It was things like that which made him want to stay even more. Being able to laugh genuinely with someone around his age instead of forced laughter with people older than his father. The laughs were cut short as his name was echoed through the streets.

"Ryoma-sama!" Before either of them knew it, people ran at them from the shadows. Momo was slammed to the ground while Echizen was pulled behind several people. "Ryoma-sama are you alright?"

"What are you- let me go!" Momo shouted at the people pinning him down. "Echizen do something!"

Before Echizen could say anything, some of Momo's group members appeared. "Momoshiro-dono! What are you doing to him?"

"Who are you and why was this man attacking Ryoma-sama?"

Shouts started filling the street and people from each group started fighting. Echizen's head hurt enough and this was making it any better. "Stop it! Enough!" He pushed though the people standing in front of his and went to Momo. He pulled his people off of him. "What do you think you're doing coming out of nowhere like that?"

"Ryoma-sama that man is dangerous. He took you away on a bike this morning and now he's bringing you back in a choke hold. He could be ready to kill you any second."

Echizen was silent for a second then burst out laughing. "'Ready to kill me'? He's too idiotic to plan something like that." He ignored Momo's yells. "This is one of my teammates from school. He gave me a ride this morning because I was going to be late and just now I asked him a good way to crack necks because mine was a little sore and he was helping me do it." The only reason he lied about Momo putting him in the choke hold was because he knew they wouldn't accept the truth.

All of the security people were silent for a second as they took in what Echizen said and how they realized their mistake. A man with glasses spoke up. "Either way Ryoma-sama, you shouldn't be hanging around shady characters." Glasses gestured to all of Momo's members.

"All of you make yourself scarce." Momo waved his hands at them and they slunk back into the shadows. "There, better?"

Glasses scoffed. "Ryoma-sama we've been looking for you since you left. We've been informed that rival companies are already here and are going to attempt to kidnap you."

"I know. They tried already and if these _shady characters_ weren't here then I wouldn't be either." He crossed his arms. "You can thank them for making your job easier."

Glasses locked eyes with Momo for a second and Momo sent him one of his cheeky smiles. "I thank you for saving the young master but in the meantime," He turned to Echizen. "Ryoma-sama, please return to the house and pack for your journey tomorrow. Your plane is leaving at eight o'clock so you must be ready to leave earlier than that."

"He's not going anywhere." Echizen was surprised at the amount of sincerity and defensiveness in Momo's voice. "He's staying right here and if you think you can force him to go then you have another thing coming."

"You have no power to decide that." Glasses frowned.

"Neither do you! If he doesn't want to go then neither you nor anyone else can make him." Momo looked to Echizen. "I know I've only known you for one day but assure you I'll keep my promise to stay and while I'm with you I won't let anything happen."

Echizen sighed then smiled slightly. "If you're so sure of it then let's go tell Oyaji. Maybe you can talk some sense into him." The two of them started walking towards the house and Echizen called over his shoulder. "And for future reference, do not treat my friends so poorly otherwise there's going to be problems that I would hope you'd like to avoid." The security followed them back to the house knowing that there was nothing they could do to change his mind about things.

When Echizen walked into the house he was almost thrown to the ground as his mother ran and hugged him. "Ryoma where have you been? You know better than to leave the house without an escort, especially at night."

"Yeah Seishounen. Dun scare ya mother like that." Nanjiro was no less drunk than when he left. "Now go u'stairs an' pack."

"With all due respect sir I think it would be best if he stayed here." Momo cross his arms and spoke with a firm tone.

"Who're ya and whaddya think ya doin' in my house?" Nanjiro turned his nose up at him.

"I'm Momoshiro Takashi. I'm one of Echizen's teammates and we feel that-"

Nanjiro let out a huge laugh. "A tennis player huh? I betcha wanna here stories from the days I was on top. Well I can't deny ya tha' pleasure. It all started when I was in college." He went into a tangent about the start of his tennis career.

"He's drunk too much again." Nanako sighed. "Ryoma-san I wish you wouldn't storm out of the house. We were worried about you."

"Do you expect me not to be angry over this whole thing?" Echizen raised an eyebrow.

"You have the right to be angry but you should gather all the facts before you storm off again. In fact I think you'll be quite glad to hear it." Echizen's curiosity peaked. "Momoshiro-kun I think you'll also be happy to hear this. We found out just after you left for school that your father had closed the deal with the company in Sapporo. We were going to call but just figured we'd let you have some peace at school. He's been celebrating all day and pretty much jumped the gun when you came back. We are going to Sapporo-" Echizen was about to comment. "-but you won't be coming with us."

Echizen was stunned. "But I thought-"

"Your father's been insisting you come with but I know how important this is to you." His mother said. "We've already figured out most of the plan and have called someone to stay with you while we're gone. He should be here within the week. In the meantime, please watch over my son Momoshiro-kun."

"Yes! I will!" Momo smiled happily.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning and we'd like it if you came with to the airport Ryoma, though you will most likely be missing your practice and first classes. But if you don't want to that's understandable."

"No I'll go to the airport to say goodbye." Echizen still didn't know what to think about this. Up until a few minutes ago he was filled with anger but now it was all relief and a bit of confusion.

"That's perfect. Some of the security will stay here with you to hopefully prevent any incidents from happening and when he comes, he'll also bring some people." Echizen and Momo still had no idea who _he_ was and was certain his mother and cousin weren't going to tell. "Well we still have things to pack. It's going to be a tiring journey tomorrow. Momoshiro-kun would you like an escort home?"

"Oh, not that's alright. I don't live far." Echizen walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call if I hear anything from anyone else."

With that Momo left. Echizen went back into the room and discussed and finalized everything that was going to happen in the next few days; where they would be staying, how long it would take to get there, the people that would be staying with Echizen, though _he_ stilled was unnamed. They went over the procedures of what he should do if anything were to happen and who to call if it were an emergency.

The two women went to make dinner while Echizen was left to hear the reoccurring stories his father was spewing out about his glory days and what he thought it would be like if he kept going pro instead of retiring. Echizen was thoroughly uninterested until his father started talking about his work and how it affected him and he felt guilty that Echizen was usually the center of work related threats and attacks but just as quickly as he brought it up, it was gone and he started talking about how amazing he was.

Hearing that made Echizen feel guilty; his father gave up his dream from him and knew the attacks on him were mainly aimed at his father, not just for being extremely wealthy and successful but also for leaving the world of pro tennis. He didn't bother telling anyone about the attack in the park because that would certainly make them change their minds about leaving him to fend for himself for a few days and it would probably make his father feel even guiltier. In the end he just wound up listening to the repetitive stories until dinner was ready.

The four of them sat down to eat and when they were finished, Nanjiro conveniently passed out leaving Nanako and Rinko to finish packing up their things. Echizen offered to help but the two women told him to rest since today was probably a big thing for him and tomorrow would be since they wouldn't be seeing much of each other every often and he had to take care of himself.

He couldn't argue with that. Echizen lazily went up to his room and got ready for bed. He lay down with Karupin on his stomach, thinking how it would be with no one else in the house besides the security. Momo was supposed to stay with him so that would help, and he was sure the other regulars would help if needs be. He also was wondering who his mother had called to stay with him while they were gone but he couldn't do anything now and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

Morning peeked through Echizen's curtains and he awoke with a groan. Karupin was up and meowing in his face which made him groan even more. He looked at his clock; it was too early for him to be dealing with anything. He put his pillow over his face and tried to go back to sleep, only to have his father burst through his door yelling for him to get up. Nanjiro stomped through his room trying to make as much sound as possible while he went to throw open the curtains and tear the blankets from his son.

"Today's the day Seishounen. I'm leaving the house to you so you better not mess it up while we're gone." Nanjiro saw Echizen clutching the pillow on his face and pulled that away too. "Come on. We're gonna leave in a bit so hurry and get ready." He again stomped out of the room and slammed his door shut.

Echizen groaned but forced himself out of bed. Maybe he would just skip his classes and go to practice after, or just sleep like he normally did whenever he had tutors. He got himself dressed and went down stairs to find everyone was waiting outside. A wave of _good morning_s rang out as he passed some securities. His mother told him that they would be the ones staying with him while they were gone.

The air was crisp and filled with Nanjiro complaining that if they didn't leave now they would miss their flight so they piled in the car and headed off. Echizen would've fell back asleep if not for his father's ranting and annoying laughter. He honestly felt happy for him but also sad that they were leaving for who knows how long.

When they got to the airport, there was a sea of journalists from various sports magazines waiting for them to question about the deal made with the company in Sapporo and how long they thought it would last. The security that was there did their best job to make it more bearable but Nanjiro just kept laughing saying it was all part of his master plan to rule the world. Some journalists even asked Echizen what he thought but he gave them a tired glance and ignored them.

"Alright Ryoma, try not to get into trouble and make more work for the people staying with you." His mother pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the forehead as they got ready to get on their plane.

"I'll message you as often as I can Ryoma-san." Nanako also gave him a hug. "Take good care of Karupin."

"Alright Seishounen. You're the man of the house now so you better live up to it. Make sure you're a regular on that tennis team of yours." His father ruffled his hair.

Echizen smiled at all of them as they began walking through the gate. "I will." He waved until they were out of sight.

"Shall we go Ryoma-sama?" A security asked. Echizen nodded and the two of them walked out of the terminal and back to the car but not without some whispers from the journalists and furious note taking.

* * *

The drive back felt serene. He would've fallen asleep again but the security that was driving him kept going over what the schedule was and what he should expect to happen now that it was just him in the house.

He knew he should've listened but he tuned it out and nodded every once in a while in response to nothing. He was thinking of what the day was going to be like, what he missed in his classes and for practice and if Momo had told the other regulars what had happened and how they would react but all of that was gone in an instant when the car he was in collided with another.

* * *

**Mwahahaha cliffhanger.**

**I know it's been awhile but with school and everything I can't stay up too late and write like I did when I was in high school and to be perfectly honest I have no motivation during the day .**

**Welp there you have it. Made this longer than most because it's been a while and all you people are awesome so you deserve it.**

**Please forgive grammar and spelling and lateness and corniness and stupidness and confusion and I'm sorry.**

**Hope ya liked it. See ya later!**


	5. Aftermath

**Eeey how long has it been? I have no idea but probably too long. It'll probably be October by the time I get this out so you know what that means, spooks everywhere.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and whatnot. It helps out with motivation and everything so I'll try to work a lot on this to get it out sooner.**

**Uuuuh still don't own Prince of Tennis but I've seen lots of gifs from like mini episodes or whatnot and have no idea where to watch them so if you know of anywhere I can that'd be great.**

**Here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

* * *

The drive back felt serene. He would've fallen asleep again but the security that was driving him kept going over what the schedule was and what he should expect to happen now that it was just him in the house.

He knew he should've listened but he tuned it out and nodded every once in a while in response to nothing. He was thinking of what the day was going to be like, what he missed in his classes and for practice and if Momo had told the other regulars what had happened and how they would react but all of that was gone in an instant when the car he was in collided with another.

* * *

The car spun and finally came to a halt. Echizen tried to get a sense of what had happened but everything was a blur. He banged his head on the side window and the force from the impact and the seatbelt keeping him in place made it difficult to breath. He could feel blood flowing down the side of his head. If he didn't have a concussion from the attack the night before, he most certainly had one now.

He straightened himself and forced his eyes to focus. The right side of the car was completely bashed in and the driver most likely dead and the one in the passenger's seat was injured and fighting to stay conscious. Echizen looked out the window to see people starting to gather and attempting to help. He heard the security in the front ask if he was alright and responded with a series of grunts as he unbuckled himself and tried to open the door. He then heard them call to the others that were waiting at the house telling them to meet them. Echizen quickly said something about the news stations that would most likely show up and how they should be dealt with.

He opened the car door and almost crumbled to the ground. He didn't realize how much he hurt until he actually tried to move. There were several people at the door when Echizen pried it open, telling him he shouldn't move and they had called paramedics. He got out of the car despite the urges from the people around him telling him not to. They had also opened up the door to the passenger and were helping the security as they did him.

Echizen drew in long, painful breaths as he looked around to see what had really happened. He hobbled to the back of the car and looked over to the one that had bashed into them. The front of theirs was all crunched up and smoking, the windshield was shattered, and it looked like someone was hunched over the steering wheel. He couldn't tell if they were breathing or not and was thankful it wasn't a total head on collision.

There was glass and pieces of plastic and metal scattered everywhere and the smell of burnt rubber and exhaust filled the air which made it even more painful to breath. He slid down the back of the car and sat on the ground. Several people came up asking if he was alright and saying the paramedics would be there soon but one face stood out to him; a young man with shoulder length dark brown hair knelt in front of him and was telling him to take it easy and take nice slow breaths. He even distinctly heard him call him 'Echizen-san' but couldn't put his finger on where he had seen him before.

The next thing he knew was the security that was in the car was checking him over for the most part and telling him to keep his eyes open. It wasn't until that was said that Echizen began to feel extremely tired. His breathing had become quick and shallow and his vision was nothing more than blurred colors that were slowly fading to black. He barely heard the sirens of the police and paramedics drawing closer and regardless of being told to stay awake, he drifted into a lull of unconsciousness.

* * *

There was a constant beep every few seconds that he found annoying. He tried to open his eyes but the light in the room was too bright. His chest hurt immensely and he could feel something wrapped around his head. A hospital; that's where he was. He heard someone say something as he stirred in the bed then the taps of their shoes against tile as they walked out of the room.

He looked around to find a clock. It was just a little past noon which meant he was out for a few hours after the whole thing happened. He tried to think back to the crash, his driver was dead that was for sure and he knew the other person in the car was also injured but he didn't know how badly and the person in the other car, what had happened to them? He only got a glance at them before he passed out. There were so many questions he wanted answers to and trying to think of them made him realize how much his head hurt. His hand met his head and he felt the bandages that were there. So much for living a normal life.

"Echizen." He tuned to the doorway to see Oishi coming in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, considering what happened." He put his hand down. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my family's hospital. My father contacted the school and had me brought here. Do you need anything?"

"No, it's alright. Did they tell you anything about the accident or about the people in the car that hit us?"

"Not much but if it'll help I could ask Tezuka." Oishi sat on a chair next to the bed." The security that was brought in with you wasn't too badly injured. The doctors said he should be fine in a day or two. You on the other hand have a concussion and bruised ribs so you might take a bit more time before you can be fully functional."

"What do you mean you'll ask Buchou? How would he know anything about it?" Echizen tilted his head slightly.

"You don't know? Tezuka's the police chief's son. Usually he doesn't get involved with his father's line of work but seeing it's you he'll probably pry into it to find out some facts." That made a lot of sense. He had been wondering what Tezuka's role in everything was and seeing he was the son of the police chief it made a lot of sense with the type of attitude he had. "I suppose the good news it you should be able to go home later today seeing as there was nothing truly life threatening."

"Thank you Oishi-sempai." Echizen meant that with everything he had. He had been in hospitals for accidents with his father's rivals before but this was the first time someone actually visited him that wasn't family or a security designated to watching him. "Do the others know about this?"

"As far as I know they don't unless someone called Ryuuzaki-sensei and told her-" Oishi scratched his head. "-but I don't think they would know anyways unless she decided to pull them out of their classes."

"I see…" Echizen looked down at his sheets.

The look Echizen's face made Oishi's heart sink. "I can tell them if you want if they don't already know. Practice is going to start in a bit and I was planning to go back and tell them anyways." He hoped that was what Echizen wanted to hear but his face remained the same.

"Ah. Thank you sempai." Echizen laid back on the bed and turned away from him.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Echizen silently shook his head. "I'll be going then. I'll come by later if you're still here." Oishi got up from the chair and headed for the door. "Ah, Momo said he was excited to stay with you from now on. I also think Eiji and Kaidou will be for tonight at least and I know the others plan to stop by." Maybe that would calm him down. "Well I'll see you later Echizen."

Echizen sighed and tuned towards the ceiling when the door clicked shut. He was upset but what bothered him was why. It was fine if no one else knew about it; as a matter of fact it was probably better. If word got out he was in an accident literally right after his family left him- he just wanted to go home.

He kept trying to sleep but was startled awake every time a doctor or nurse came in to check on him. After a few more hours of being there a doctor gave him a prescription for pain medication and told him not to move around too much or his ribs would just make the pain worse. He thanked everyone who helped him and went out with the security to find several more waiting for him.

"Isn't this a bit much?" The fact that there were two cars and about ten people made Echizen sweat drop.

"Ryoma-sama with what just happened I think it's best to make sure you're secure." A security said as they opened the door for him.

"Weren't we supposed to be discreet about everything though?" Echizen mumbled as he got in the car. The whole drive back to the house made him feel uneasy, not just because he was in a car accident hours before but he still didn't know all the facts about what happened to the other person or people in the car and he was sandwiched between two of his security. The ride was peaceful enough though.

When they got back to the house the sun was starting to make it's descend. Echizen thought about what Oishi said about Momo still going to come over along with Kaidou and Kikumaru. Unless Tezuka was going to keep them extra, practice was just about over. He didn't know when they would be over or if they were going to stop at their houses first but either way Echizen was tired and although he was grateful for what they were doing for him, he really didn't want to entertain company.

He went up to his room and flopped on the bed which he probably shouldn't have done because it sent a wave of pain throughout his body. He carefully rolled over and placed his hand on his chest. It didn't hurt as much as it did but he still couldn't take normal breaths. He let his hand flop off the side of the bed and he jolted when something rubbed against it but then smiled as Karupin jumped on the bed and curled next to him.

It was weird, having the whole house to himself. It was too quiet. Usually there would be a few footsteps every now and again of a maid or security walking past his room but this wasn't one of the super houses he lived in before.

It wasn't long before someone came to his room and told him he had company. He walked down the stairs and a small smile crept onto Echizen's face when he heard Momo yelling that they were no one suspicious and demanded to be let in. He told the people blocking the door to let them in and braced himself for Kikumaru's impact but was happy when it never came.

"Waa Ochibi your house is so pretty." Kikumaru rushed past the security and Echizen. He let his bag drop to the floor and went running into the house.

"Sempai don't just leave your bag in the middle of the walkway." Kaidou went walking in next. He picked up Kikumaru's bag, nodded at Echizen then went into the house.

"Kora Echizen, did you even tell all of these people we were coming? I never knew you had an army at your command." Momo grinned while Echizen rolled his eyes. He peeked over Momo's shoulder to see a group of six people, including the one he saw at the car wreck. "Don't mind them. They're here for me and Mamoshi as much as your people are for you." He called over his shoulder to them to get lost and not cause trouble. The group wondered off into the street and Momo and Echizen went into the living room.

"Momo-sempai, the one with the dark brown hair, he's a part of your group?" Echizen sat next to Kaidou while Momo took a chair across from them.

"Yuko? Yeah; actually he's highly respected in both of the groups. He's how we figured out you were in an accident." Echizen knew he had seen him somewhere previously, either when he went with Momo on the first day or when they saved him in the park.

"We had him trail you so you wouldn't get into trouble again." Kaidou said as he looked though his bag. "Here, your homework from your classes."

Echizen nodded a _thanks_. Kaidou really was just a big softy under that tough guy façade. The three of them looked towards the door when they heard Kikumaru yell and footsteps echoing around the room.

"Ochibi I found a cat!" Kikumaru burst into the room while holding Karupin above his head. "He's so cute."

"Sempai honestly." Kaidou said as he crossed his arms. "We didn't come here for-"

"Isn't he cute?" Karupin was suddenly shoved into his face

"How do you feel Echizen?" Momo said ignoring Kaidou and Kikumaru.

"How would you feel after being in an accident?" Echizen sighed. His tone was a lot more callous sounding than he intended. "Overall just tired and sore."

"Don't you think it's a little too convenient though? Right after your family leaves you get in an accident?" Of course he thought it was a set up, he just didn't know how anyone else would know about it.

"We looked into it a bit." Kaidou said now with Karupin sitting on his lap. "The car that hit you was registered to a Heizo Takayama."

"Does that name sound familiar to you Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked as he sat down with them.

"No, it doesn't. Were they the one who were driving?"

"We didn't get that far although we know they were taken to the same hospital as you were so Oishi-sempai might know something about it." Momo threw his arms behind his head. "Buchou might find out something too if he talks to his father, but in the meantime-" Momo bent over and whispered to him. "Is it possible to get these guys out of here?" He gestured to the group of security that had been standing around them.

"It's our duty to protect Ryoma-sama." Glasses said. "While he is here, he will not leave our sight."

"Over protective much?" Kaidou raised an eyebrow.

"With what just happened I think it's in his best interest that we remain cautious. There's no time to rest."

"But Ochibi is home now. He's safe here and we're with him." Kikumaru pouted.

"Seriously you guys, I'll be fine. Take a day off or something." Echizen placed his arm over his eyes. "You're giving me a headache."

"Ryoma-sama, we were ordered by Nanjiro-sama to keep watch over you."

"He's not here right now and _I'm_ telling you to leave. Go find something more inconspicuous to wear or something. You guys stick out to much to be discreet." No one could really argue with that. It was hard not to notice a group wearing black suits escorting a teenager around.

"Ryoma-sama-"

"_Go._" The security around them started to leave. "Make some friends. Try to blend in with the people."

"Wasn't that a bit rough?" Kikumaru asked.

"They'll be fine. Tomorrow they'll probably be back in kimonos and watching from around corners. If anything they'll look like mob members looking for their next target."

"You sound sure of yourself." Kaidou pointed out. "I take it something like that's happened before?"

"Several times actually but we've never been in a place long enough for it to matter." That sounded more depressing than it actually was. Echizen never really got to know anyone so he didn't really care.

"Well it should matter now seeing as you're not going anywhere soon." Kikumaru said with a grin. "Taka-san even said he'd come by with sushi from his shop."

"At least we won't have to worry about food tonight." Just then Momo's phone rang. "Ah hold on a second." He took his phone into the other room.

"Ah Ochibi, Momo mentioned something about someone coming to stay with you while your family is gone." Echizen nodded. "You don't know who it is at all?"

He thought for a second. "No- they never ended up telling me who was coming but they seemed happy about it." Just then Momo came back into the room with a bothered look. "What's that about?"

"That was Oishi-sempai. The driver that crashed into you woke up."

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeh. I really don't like the ending but you guys can deal with it.**

**So there it is. I really didn't know how to end it and it's bugging be to hurry and get it out to you guys because you deserve it.**

**Please forgive spelling and grammar and stupidness and laziness and lateness and corniness and I'm sorry.**

**Hope ya liked it. See ya later!**


	6. Playtime's Over

**Eeeeey what's up with everyone? Hope you had a good Halloween and everything because this is clearly going to be posted afterwards because I'm a horrible procrastinator. Also I'm working on two other stories just for the fun of it so I'm kinda scattered for which one I need to focus on.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything. For the one who asked about it, yes I am going to make Ryoga appear somewhere just like all my other ones.**

**Okay now I got a question: do you guys care about me doing 'sempai' over 'senpai'? I've been told like one's for male and one's female or there's no difference between the two but really I've grown up hearing 'sempai' and prefer using that one but if it bugs you guys just let me know and I'll change it.**

**Nope. Still don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Here's chapteeeeeer- six. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well it should matter now seeing as you're not going anywhere soon." Kikumaru said with a grin. "Taka-san even said he'd come by with sushi from his shop."

"At least we won't have to worry about food tonight." Just then Momo's phone rang. "Ah hold on a second." He took his phone into the other room.

"Ah Ochibi, Momo mentioned something about someone coming to stay with you while your family is gone." Echizen nodded. "You don't know who it is at all?"

He thought for a second. "No- they never ended up telling me who was coming but they seemed happy about it." Just then Momo came back into the room with a bothered look. "What's that about?"

"That was Oishi-sempai. The driver that crashed into you woke up."

* * *

"So they're alright then." Echizen was content with knowing that but still wanted info on if it was an actual attempt on his life or just careless driving.

"Doesn't look like he was injured too badly." Momo said as he sat back on the couch. "The police are going to interrogate him to try and see what really happened."

"And until then we'll stay with you." Kikumaru latched onto him, minding his injuries. "Even when that mystery person comes to stay with you."

"Honestly, how could your family leave without saying whom was going to stay?" Kaidou pointed out.

"Considering they didn't seem at all nervous about me staying allegedly by myself until they arrived, it'll have to be someone we trust tremendously or at least know they won't let anything happen to me." Echizen put his arms behind his head. "Even if something did happen they would trust them to get me back unharmed."

"So today with the car accident doesn't count?" Momo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't control that. All Kaa-san said was that they'd be here within the week and that could be tomorrow for all I know."

"And you're just okay with this?" Momo questioned. "How will you know him? Is he going to arrive here or somewhere else? What if he-" Just then the doorbell rang. The four of them looked over towards the hall leading to the front door. "No way. There is no possible way that could happen."

"Then who is it?" Kaidou asked. "Maybe your security is back already."

"What if it's the mean people come to take Ochibi away?" Kikumaru said with a bit of a raised tone.

"I highly doubt they would ring the doorbell." Echizen said. "If anything they would enter through a window upstairs or the back door."

"I'm not too sure." Momo said. "I mean with the things we've seen-" He gestured to himself and Kaidou. "-if you're as important as you say you are, then they'll stop at nothing to get to you and in turn get to your father. Sometimes the most direct is the least expected."

"So you're saying that if there is someone out there wanting to take him away, he would be able to do it singlehandedly while we have people around and without causing a scene?" Kaidou supposed.

"I didn't say that at all." Momo huffed. "I'm just saying-" The bell rang again.

Echizen sighed and got up from the couch. "Sitting and bickering won't solve anything." He turned a corner and went towards the door. It took a second then the other three quickly left the couch and jolted to the door with him. Before the three of them could stop him, he opened the door. "Ah, Kawamura-sempai."

"Echizen I was hoping you were home." Kawamura smiled at him. "What happened to them?" He gestured at the three other boys that were on the ground with their legs up and twitching.

"Overreaching about something I'm sure. Come in."

"Thank you." The two of them stepped over the three on the ground. "I brought you some get well sushi. I didn't know if you'd returned from the hospital yet though."

"Mou Taka-san, don't scare us like that." Momo whined as they walked into the room. "We thought you were a kidnapper."

"Would a kidnapper really use the front door?" Kaidou rhetorically asked.

"I told you I would come by though." Kawamura said sheepishly.

"Don't pay attention to them sempai." Echizen said they sat down to eat. "They're overreacting."

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru put his hands on his hips. "You're the son of the famous Samurai Nanjiro! You're a big person in the world of tennis! If anything would happen to you, your father would be crushed and no doubt the tennis world would be lost without you. You need to take your situation more seriously." He looked at Echizen but was only met with the back of his head. "Ochibi!"

His words fell on deaf ears seeing as Echizen didn't seem fazed at all and continued to eat. "If you don't hurry there won't be any left for you."

Kikumaru huffed and sat down with them. When they were done eating they explained everything to Kawamura in more detail and cleared up any confusion that might have been present. When they were done with that Kawamura said his goodbyes and made his way back home. With that being done, Echizen pretty much called it a night. He showed the three older boys where extra blankets were if they needed them and headed to bed. None of them blamed him for wanting to sleep. After what he had been through they were surprised he was able to still have so much energy left over.

The morning that followed was basically like any other for them, minus the fact that they were with each other. The three older boys had no trouble making themselves at home with raiding the kitchen, using the bathroom, and making noise while they got ready for class. Echizen awoke to shouts of Kaidou and Momo arguing about whose turn it was in the bathroom. He went downstairs to see them struggling in the doorway and pointed out that there was a second one either could use upstairs hoping that would quiet them down but really just made them argue more about who would go to it.

Echizen made his way to the kitchen table and slumped down in one of the chairs. His hair was unkempt and the bandages around his chest were loose. His whole body ached; it didn't feel like he had been in a car crash the previous day but more like he had played several matches and not warmed up properly which was probably due to the medication he'd been given.

"Hai." Kikumaru set down a glass of tea and a small bowl of rice. "You can't go to school without breakfast."

"Thank you sempai." He took the food and slowly began to eat it.

"Ochibi do you think you should even be going to school today? Wouldn't it be better if you stayed home and rested longer?" Kikumaru sat in the chair across from him.

Echizen put the food down. "To be honest I would love for that to happen but in reality the school is probably the safest place for me to be. Even if the crash yesterday really was just an accident, staying here will make me more vulnerable. Plus Buchou will have the information we're looking for."

"I guess that's a good of reason as any." He sighed. "Yosh! Ochibi leave it to me. I'll be your bodyguard for today! No one will get within five feet of you."

"Unless you plan to sit with me throughout all my classes, that's impossible." Kikumaru's eyes lit up at that idea. "You're not going to sit with me throughout my classes."

"Kora Echizen you don't look ready to go at all." Momo said as he entered the kitchen. "Have you been paying attention to the time?"

Echizen and Kikumaru looked at the clock then scrambled to finish getting ready.

* * *

The walk to school was relatively normal except for the fact that they could all feel eyes on them as they walked. More than once Momo yelled and pointed in a random direction to which his and Kaidou's people, along with Echizen security would come out of hiding and stand between them and wherever Momo was pointing and the event of that happening, the four boys would run ahead and try to lose their protectors.

When they got to school, Echizen's people dispersed themselves around the school while Momo and Kaidou's either went with them in the school or back to the hideout to report on what had happened in the time they were gone.

Upon arriving at the tennis courts, the three older boys went to get changed while Echizen met with Tezuka. Even though Echizen claimed to feel fine, Tezuka forbid him to pick up a racquet until he was at his top again. He also told him they would talk about the information his father had given him at the afternoon practice. Echizen also was found by Oishi who checked him over to make sure the extent of his injuries weren't getting worse and told him to call if he had any problems.

With that Echizen found an empty bench and laid down on it. He wished he could've stayed home and slept longer. His body ached with a dull throb. He could hear the people in the closest court asking each other why he wasn't participating and why he didn't even show yesterday. At least no one else outside of the regulars knew what happened. He thought to his classes and how he was going to be bombarded with questions and sighed annoyingly.

"Echizen." He turned and sat up to see Inui standing in front of him with a bottle of something extended in his direction. "Drink this."

He raised an eyebrow and took the bottle. "What is this Inui-sempai?"

"Something that will help you recover faster. I call it Golden Power Recovery Inui Juice. It's got all natural ingredients in it that should strengthen your body's immune system, muscles, and bones."

That sounded good enough. If it was going to help him recover faster he was willing to try it. He took a drink and immediately regretted it. Never before had he tasted something like that before.

He coughed and covered his mouth with his arm as he shoved the bottle back at Inui. "Are you trying to kill me Inui-sempai?"

"On the contrary Echizen; I hope you get better soon so I can analyze your data." Inui took a drink from the bottle which made Echizen's stomach drop. "Are you sure you don't want more?"

"Yes I'm sure." With that, Inui walked away with a smile on his face and left Echizen to his thoughts.

When practice was over Echizen walked with the loud boy called Horio to their class. When questions started coming he just shrugged them off saying his private life wasn't anyone else's business. When someone commented saying it was because he was a rich snob who was probably at a banquet for his father, he just kind of agreed seeing that that was probably the most believable excuse; although that was the kind of stereotype he wanted to get away from.

By lunch, the dull throb had become an annoying prick. When he attempted to take the medication he'd been given, almost all of his classmates' eyes fell on him. When Horio asked what it was Echizen said it was a rich person pill; made of the sun with gold in the center. The faces of his classmates showed belief beyond anything and Echizen sweat dropped then said it was a Vitamin D tablet instead and he needed to take them for a few weeks because he had a weak immune system. When they all seemed to believe the white lie, he laughed a bit because it was indeed the opposite. He's been poisoned and infected with several different things so really his immunity was the strongest thing he had.

When it was time for the afternoon practice, Echizen got antsy. He wanted to know everything about the crash that had happened the previous day and if it really was an attempt on his life or just careless driving. The name Heizo Takayama didn't sound like anyone Echizen knew from any companies. He hoped it was really just an accident because he didn't want to deal with any attacks, especially while his family wasn't there to smooth everything out. He didn't even know if they knew about it or not.

While everyone was starting practice, Tezuka sat with Echizen on a bench to discuss what he had been told by his father. "First off, the man that crashed into you and is in the hospital right now is named Akio Tahara. He said he was on his way to the airport to pick someone up. Does his name sound familiar at all?" He thought for a second. The name did sound familiar but there was something that wasn't quite right about how it sounded. "The car that was crashed supposedly belonged to the company he worked at. They've yet to receive confirmation on if that is true or if the car was stolen but so far no reports have been made. I've also been told that they're going to contact the company to see if someone was returning to a business trip."

Now it was getting strange; maybe it was his concussion but those names sounded very familiar. The company might have been a branch of a larger one and they're trying to ruin his father by working from there.

"Never heard of them." He threw his hands behind his head. "The accident was probably just that; an accident."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at his apathy. "I'll be sure to keep you posted as I hear things. In the meantime, make sure you get plenty of rest. I won't allow you to play while injured and I'd like to see you at your top performance." He got up and walked away.

"Hai." He was trying to get better and after one day he would say he's going pretty well. He also knew that he should've told Tezuka the name sounded familiar but he didn't want to get anyone involved with anything even though he knew they had gone through similar things.

As practice went on, Echizen found he was talking to himself about his teammates; _should've jumped higher _or _changed the angle for a better shot._ He was getting antsy just sitting there and was glad when it was finally ended. He was told that Fuji would be taking Kaidou's place at his house, not that there was anything wrong with that but Echizen just didn't believe someone like Fuji could be a master at martial arts and look that happy all the time.

The four of them walked to Echizen's house. When they got there, Momo said he would take care of Fuji and Echizen should get changed. When questioned about it Momo said they were going to take him somewhere and he should just hurry and get ready. Echizen thought nothing more of it and went to change while the other three went back outside.

"Oi Echizen, hurry up." Momo yelled from outside the house.

"Shouting won't make him go faster." Kikumaru said.

"Is it just you today Momo?" Fuji asked as he looked towards the house.

"Ah. If me and Mamoshi are gone for long periods of time then things will start happening and it'll cause problems for us down the line so he's going to keep up with business over there while I'm with him." Momo said.

"Are you alright with that?" Fuji asked.

"Maa it was either stay here with him for a while longer or go back and deal with even more annoying people." He shrugged. "Either way something might happen."

Echizen emerged from the house and crossed his arms. "Who's calling who annoying exactly?"

"Maybe if it wasn't true I wouldn't have to say it." Momo replied with a cheeky smile.

"So? What are we doing?" Echizen asked as the four of them started walking from his house.

"More important is where we're going." Kikumaru said.

"Well then?" Echizen asked.

"First we're going to visit a ramen shop." Fuji said with a smile. "My treat."

"Sempai is so generous." Momo said with a smile.

The four of them walked until they reached the ramen shop. It wasn't too big and with the amount of people inside, it made it look smaller. Although he didn't show it, Echizen was excited. It was really the first time he'd gone out with friends to a neighborhood restaurant when usually he was used to high end restaurants with his family. When they were finished, they managed to slip away from the people that were tailing them and laughed when they started to shouts for them. They all walked through streets and down alleyways until they got to their destination.

* * *

**IM SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE OH MY GOD. I tried to make it good but eeeeeh bad place to end again. I will say you can blame school because its cutting into my gaming time and that is cutting into my writing time. I'll try to get back to twice a month updates or better if I get everything done.**

**Well there ya go. Did you like it? I hope you liked it. I know this was a boring chapter but whatcha gonna do? Totally not cheating by using an old, never published story to work into the plot I swear- okay maybe I am but that way I have things to work with so you get chapters faster.**

**Please forgive spelling and grammar and lateness and boringness and stupidness and laziness and corniness and over all how bad it is and I'm sorry.**

**Hope ya liked it. See ya later!**


	7. Time Start

**Okay here we go once again. Hopefully I'll be able to have this out before November ends although I have a paper and group project I really should be working on instead but that probably won't happen until the night before. This chapter will have action in it I promise.**

**Uuuh I'm already thinking of the next story I might wanna do so would you guys wanna have another one about royalty? I got an idea for that; also might do a wump for shits and giggles but mainly lots and lots of angst and I like seeing characters suffer.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and everything. Makes me wanna actually work on this so I don't disappoint.**

**Here's chapter seven. Enjoy!**

* * *

"First we're going to visit a ramen shop." Fuji said with a smile. "My treat."

"Sempai is so generous." Momo said with a smile.

The four of them walked until they reached the ramen shop. It wasn't too big and with the amount of people inside, it made it look smaller. Although he didn't show it, Echizen was excited. It was really the first time he'd gone out with friends to a neighborhood restaurant when usually he was used to high end restaurants with his family. When they were finished, they managed to slip away from the people that were tailing them and laughed when they started to shouts for them. They all walked through streets and down alleyways until they got to their destination.

* * *

"A park?" Echizen asked. The park in question seemed relatively normal; grass, a playground, drinking fountain but it was much larger than he would've expected and surrounded by dense trees on three sides. The look of it reminded him of Central Park in the states except it didn't have a lake with ducks in it.

"When was the last time you came to one of these?" Momo asked.

Echizen thought; he never really had gone to a park, even when he was younger. At least not like this, just him and friends. He remembered once when he was really young, he was with his mother and about four people in black. He never really enjoyed it whenever he got the rare moment of going out.

Kikumaru wrapped an arm around his neck. "Let's play hide and seek. Us two against you two."

"I don't see any problem with that." Fuji said with a smile. "It's been a while since we've had any real fun."

"Waa make sure you count to one hundred! And no peeking!" Kikumaru playfully yelled as he dragged Echizen into the trees.

"Is this really a good idea Fuji-sempai?" Momo asked. "I mean I'm all for Echizen getting some much needed fun time but aren't we supposed to stay together just to make sure nothing happens?"

"Eiji is with him so he should be fine." Fuji covered his eyes. The smile was still on his face but his tone seemed darker. "Do you think something might happen?"

"It's just, I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe because you too are used to having someone watch you all the time." He started counting. Although he agreed with Momo, something felt off about them being there and that it probably would've been better for them to stay together.

* * *

"Come on, I'll give you a boost." Kikumaru had his fingers interlocked and was bending over to give Echizen a foot up into a tree. "They'll never be able to find you up there."

"Unless they look up." Echizen sighed. He put his foot into his sempai's hands and boosted himself onto a low branch of the tree. Once he was there he started to climb higher until he was sitting about in the center between the top of the tree and where the branches started.

"You got up there pretty fast. I didn't know you were such a good climber." Kikumaru said as he then tried to get into the same tree.

"I've lived in huge houses all my life." Echizen responded as he sat with his back on the trunk. "I needed a hobby that I could do besides tennis. I also attempted to sneak out of the second and third floors many times so I needed to know how to get up and down."

"So you taught yourself acrobatics?" Kikumaru asked as he got up the tree just as easily. "I've been going things like this since I was little. Seeing as my father's the owner of one of the bigger toy corporations, he usually asks me to test things out to make sure they're safe for kids." He gripped his legs to the branch then swung so he was hanging upside down.

Echizen was enjoying himself. He didn't remember the last time he got to hang out and have fun with everyone and actually act like a teenager. What made it even better was he wasn't going to be leaving that town any time soon. Even if his father had to move somewhere else he wasn't going to leave.

There were a few things that he found strange about sitting in that tree though. Since he had been in the tree or the very park for that matter, he hasn't seen one animal or heard a bird.

He also had the feeling that he was being watched but he chalked that off to being paranoid seeing that he has never really gotten to have a relatively normal time with people around his age. With the other so called family trips or vacations, they all ended up with him needed to act all high and mighty because where ever they went, some powerful person got involved and they ended up having threats against them and they would need to be guarded and had no time for fun. Echizen would usually end up being kidnapped anyway because he would always sneak off and try to have some time to himself.

"Ochibi, pull me up." Kikumaru whined. "All of the blood is rushing to my head."

Echizen smiled a bit and moved to help his sempai up by grabbing him and pulling him but stopped when he heard footsteps. He looked down to see Momo and Fuji walking underneath them. Kikumaru had one leg and an arm still around the branch of the tree when he noticed the two beneath them.

"Oh no, I wonder where they could be." Momo said in a tone that lacked enthusiasm. "I sure hope we will be able to find them in time or else we will lose."

Echizen rolled his eyes. The two on the ground definitely knew where they were. "Sempai, sorry."

Kikumaru looked at Echizen with confusion the horror when he realized Echizen had let go of him and he was now falling to the ground. Luckily for him, he missed the branches and landed on Momo. While watching Kikumaru fall, Echizen found himself looking over his shoulder. The feeling of being watched hadn't gone away and it was starting to freak him out a little.

"Saa, Echizen that was dangerous." Fuji merely pointed out. He sounded nowhere near scolding and still had a smile on his face.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru called up to him.

Echizen ignored him and simply rotated his shoulders and stretched his arms. "It's your own fault for sitting like that." As he was about to climb down from the tree he heard a rustle in the branches behind him.

"Echizen!" Momo called up to him. "You're so lucky you're in that tree."

Echizen ignored Momo and his attempt to climb the tree up to him. To the three on the ground the rustling noise probably sounded like the wind but he distinctly heard branches being pushed out of the way and the vibration of them being put back into place. He really didn't think it was an animal but there was the slightest possibility it could've been a cat up there with him.

He saw a glint of something and tried to squint for a better look and when he did he heard a whooshing noise go past his ear then a plunk. It took a second to realize but Echizen looked at the tree behind him to see a dart embedded in the tree. He immediately put up his guard and looked around for anything or anyone that could be targeting him. His attention went back to the dart that was in the tree when three more came out of the branches and made him lose his balance. He fell from the branch but was luckily caught by Fuji instead of dropping onto Momo.

"I told you that was dangerous." Fuji's smile was still on his face as he set Echizen down. "Maybe no more trees from now on."

"No, that was-" Echizen didn't get a chance to finish because he was shoved away by Fuji. A dart was stuck in the ground and Echizen seemed to be right in its path.

"How about definitely no more trees?" Momo said as he stood in front of Echizen. "Seeing that sometimes they have unwanted pests lurking in them."

Kikumaru bolted to a tree a few yards behind the one he and Echizen were just sitting in and scaled it in no time. The three on the ground heard branches snap and Echizen jumped slightly as an unknown person dropped on their back while Kikumaru landed on his feet over him.

The man lying before everyone was someone none of them have ever seen before. From what could be seen, his hair was brown and eyes were blue. His clothes were what set everyone off; long navy jeans, a black shirt with short ripped sleeves.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fuji asked. "What business do you have with Echizen?"

The man sat up "The business I have with him is none of your concern." He spoke. His voice was gruff but sounded as he was no older than thirty, perhaps even younger.

"How is he none of our concern?" Momo said.

"He's our teammate; _our concern._" Kikumaru said with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Heh, you have no need to be concerned." He stood up and looked towards Echizen. "You on the other hand-"

Echizen found himself still. There was no doubt something like this was bound to happen at some point but there was something about this person that he found more threatening and intimidating than all the others.

"Your father has been causing a lot of trouble for my employer and seeing that the first attempt failed, I was brought in."

"So the accident coming back from the airport wasn't an accident at all." Echizen frowned. More people had gotten injured because of him.

"I was surprised when I took a look at your file; all the times you've been captured and gotten out of it mainly unscarred. My companions had told me you were like a cat and now that I see it for myself I can believe them. I think the main feature that contributes to it is your eyes." A scowl appeared on Echizen's face. "I never was one for cats and I certainly don't like that look on your face."

"Then why don't you just turn around and go back to wherever you came from?" Kikumaru waved his hand in an annoyed fashion. "That'll seem to solve all the problems."

"And fail a job? Sorry I can't do that. It would most likely cause problems for me in the future and I'm not one for having my reputation spoiled." He looked away from Echizen and sighed. "Boy I don't think you understand the situation you're in. You have a bounty on your head and I always finish a job."

"I guess you're going to have a dent in your record." Momo said. "A bounty; like one of those posters in American westerns? Give me a break. There's no way we're going to let anything happen to him.

He scratched his head "You kids really don't know what you're getting yourselves into." The man put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. There was a rustle in the trees nearby and three other people, dressed in the same fashion, dropped from the branches. "I didn't want to have to resort to this."

The three older boys stood protectively in front of Echizen.

"Maa, it's been a while since I've had an actual fight." Fuji opened his eyes and took a stance.

"Fuji-sempai didn't you almost kill someone the last time you were in an actual fight?" Momo asked as to taunt their opponents as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ochibi get away from here." Kikumaru whispered. "Go find your security or Momo's people. They should be close by. We'll hold them off."

"Come on, none of that." The man said. "No one should be thinking of running anywhere. This will be over as soon as we pick him up. No harm, no foul."

"Not your choice." Fuji bolted forward and kicked one of the subordinates to the ground. He then went for the leader who dodged, which only made him take out another subordinate. "Echizen, go."

The man whistled. "Good thing I came prepared." He snapped his fingers and several more people dropped from the trees. "Let's not let the little kitty escape." A few people rushed at Echizen only to be blocked by Momo and Kikumaru.

"Ochibi get out of here." Kikumaru tripped one of the men then jumped on his back to another.

"We'll be fine. You can thank us by paying next time we go to the burger joint. Now go." Momo punched one guy and threw him into another.

Hesitantly, Echizen did what he was told and ran. He didn't like the fact of leaving his teammates but they were a lot better off than he was at the moment. Several things popped into his head; mainly about how he maybe should have gone with his family to Sapporo. As least he wouldn't have known anyone to drag into this mess of a life of his.

"I was hoping we would be able to do things the easy way." A voice sounded along with several other things; the crunching of leaves, snapping of branches. He needed to pick up his pace if he was going to get back to the others.

He wanted to stop; wanted to catch his breath but knew that he had to keep running. What more could he do? If he had stopped and tried to fight, he would be in a much worse situation than he is in now. He felt a prick in his neck. His running came to a halt at a tree and when his hand met his neck he felt something metal. He pulled it out and when he did he felt a sharp sting and he became drowsy. His sight moved from the metal tube-like object in his hand straight to meet the gaze of his attacker.

"You know the best thing about those kinds of darts? They work kind of like a bee's stinger: whatever's inside it only releases as its being pulled out of whatever it's in. Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything; just enough of something to knock you out for a few hours." The man said as he stopped a few feet from Echizen. "Come on kid; make it easier on the both of us."

"Where's the fun in doing anything the easy way?" Echizen taunted because it was really the only thing he could do in that situation. With some unknown substance now running through his veins, he didn't really know what he could do.

"True, true but I'm guessing that your injuries from the crash are still pricking at you and a nap sounds like a pretty good idea right now."

Echizen wasn't even thinking of his previous injuries but now that they had been brought up, he realized how sore he was and how it was starting to get difficult to keep his eyes open. He slid down the tree and slouched against it.

"All's well that ends well." He walked over to Echizen and crouched in front of him. "I guess I really don't like cats."

Echizen took a large breath. "I'm sure they don't like you either." In a swift motion, he picked up a handful of dirt that was by the tree and threw it in the man's eyes, kicked him back then got up and kept running. He made it past the tree line and was in view of the park which was surprisingly empty considering it was only twilight. Compared to the other things he'd had injected into his body, whatever was in him now wasn't anything that really worried him although it did make him tired.

He stopped at a bench to catch his breath. His injuries were aggravating him and adding on the toxin, he wanted to do nothing more than to fall over and sleep. He slapped his cheeks to wake himself up but all that really did was give him a headache. He looked around to see if he could spot anyone that they had earlier evaded when his knees gave out; not because he was tired but because someone had kicked them.

"You know, all of this could've been avoided." The man's voice seemed a mix between annoyance and pointing out something obvious.

"I do know." Echizen attempted to get himself up. "If you never showed up, none of this would've happened."

He man grabbed a handful of Echizen hair and pulled him up. "Don't give me any of your smart ass comments." He threw Echizen on the ground. "I was surprised to hear someone had such a high price on their head, a kid at that. I told myself _Jackie he's just a kid. Make sure you don't do anything extraneous._ But now I'm here and I'm kind of- unhappy."

"You talk to yourself? Well with a face like that I guess you don't really have a choice." Echizen taunted and received a kick in the stomach.

"Now I find myself saying _You know what? Who cares if this kid is worth more alive?" _He took out a knife.

The rush of fear that went through his body at that moment would know no competition. There was something that set this threat aside from all the other ones. The look in that man, Jackie's eyes was sincere. It didn't feel like an empty threat with all the other times it's happened.

"That's the look I like. The look of fear in a man face when he's moments away from death." He knelt down next to Echizen. "I'm sure the boss will be happy about this and even if he's not, well, no skin off my back." He raised the knife. "Goodbye kitty cat."

Echizen shut his eyes. Just as he was about to make contact there was a ricochet sound and the knife was flung from his hand. Echizen opened his eyes to see a foot collide with his captor's face and a protective shadow stand over him.

"If you ever touch my brother again, I will personally make your life into a living hell."

* * *

**Aaaaaaah this one ended in a good place for once. Totally not cheating and using the outline of another story that'll never see the light of day. Yay the story is actually progressing for once. That's a good sign.**

**Soooo how'd you like it? I'm proud of how it came out and everything so that's good I guess.**

**Please forgive spelling and grammar and lateness and corniness and overused things and stupidness and I'm sorry. Also happy holidays everyone.**

**Hope ya liked it. See ya next time!**


End file.
